American Friends
by frodoschick
Summary: Lauren Opal and Lauren Johnson are best friends, seperated by the wide spaces of America's frontier. What will happen when they are reunited at, of all places, Hogwarts?
1. Bloatfish and the Letter

I'm really glad to be writing in I am honored for this to be my first production! Please treat it kindly!

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with this title. That honor is reserved for J.K. Rowling!

* * *

"Dear Miss. Opal, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Lauren's breath caught in her throat, hardly allowing her to speak. Her aquamarine eyes looked up at Ms. Bloatfish, her principal-a mousy-haired bespectacled woman with fat hanging off her bones. Ms. Bloatfish smiled brightly, and spoke in that annoyingly high tenor that the seniors at St. Wondermir's swear broke the gym's windows when she attempted to sing the Star Spangled Banner at a home basketball game.

"You are the first of St. Wondermir's to be accepted at such a precious school. Granted, you have some of the highest grades of anyone here and that will truly let you go places, in this instance to London. This is an honor to yourself and the school…" Lauren tuned out at that point. You had to learn how to do that at this school. Ms. Bloatfish attempted to put to every occasion an Oscar-Winner's speech. She started to day-dream about going to London, the heart of culture and one of the most famous cities in the world. The history! The culture! The hot English boys! Her ears suddenly caught, "...And we will throw a going away party for you on August 17th."

"Hum? Why on the 17th?" she wondered. "It says September 1st."

"You need to leave the next day to get to London. At the airport you will be meeting a very nice family that goes by the last name of Weasley. I believe they have a son named Ron that is just about your age. They will arrange for your rooms in London, in a popular inn/tavern The Leaky Cauldron. You can get to Diagon Alley from there.Then, they will take you to King's Cross station and see you safely on the the train."

"So I've got less than a week to pack?" asked Lauren, thinking of her lovely dorm room that she spent so much time decorating with her roommates and best friends. What would happen to their string of Chinese lanterns? Their posters of water-polo teams and Olympic swimmers? Their snack-drawer?

"You will be buying all of your school things in London." added Ms. Bloatfish, obviously not understanding the question.

"Oh." replied Lauren, used to Ms. Bloatfish's absentmindedness. Ms. Bloatfish returned to the stack of papers on her desk. She picked a pen and looked at Lauren over the edges of her spectacles.

"Now, go and join your classmates." said Ms. Bloatfish. Lauren understood that it was a nice way of her saying "SCRAM!". She walked out of the office in a daze, and her friends Nessarose and Eliza Beckhan were immediately at her side. They were her roommates (and best friends). They immediately crowded her, anxious to hear what the Bloatfish wanted.

"What happened?!" they clamored, poking her in the shoulder. Lauren licked her dry lips. She held up the heavy parchment. Her friends caught sight of the coveted coat of arms.

"I'm...I'm...I'm going to Hogwarts." she stammered, in case they didn't see the insigna.

"Omigod..." they whispered, eyes wide and mouths open.

Hogwarts is legend at our school. All of us dream of going to that school. Every summer, before we go home, we compose an essay saying why we would like to go and what our grades are and etc. Every start of the school year, one student is chosen to go to a school out of the country but no-one has **_EVER_** gone to Hogwarts.

They stared at her like she had grown an extra head or two. They took a deep breath and squealed with all the lung capacity that they owned. Even Lauren who was used to it covered her ears and cringed playfully. Nessarose and Eliza grabbed Lauren up in a group-hug and started jumping up and down with joy.

"You're going to Hogwarts! You're going to Hogwarts!" they chanted/shouted. They snatched the letter and ran down the halls screaming and shouting. Lauren laughed and shook her head. Her friends were so crazy!

* * *

_Later that Night..._

* * *

"BONZAIIII!!!" shouted Eliza, shaking up a bottle of soda and spraying it all over Lauren and Nessarose. She laughed as they screamed and she then chugged the entire can of soda.

"Oh, yeah?!" shouted Nessarose, grabbing her own can and shaking it.

"OH no!" shouted Eliza, ducking behind Lauren.

"NO!" shouted Lauren, just in time to get a faceful of Dr. Pepper. She then retailiated by dumping a full can of soda on each of them. This went on for quite a few minutes. They suddenly looked at the floor, and noticed that it was stained in multi colors, from the different sodas.

"Oops..." said Eliza, looking like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Nessarose bit her lip, then dumped a bottle of water on the floor and used an old used T-shirt to attempt to clean up. Lauren groaned and sank into her bed. It felt so good after the day that she had. As her roommates argued in the backround, she began to wonder about her future. She began to dream of the new life she would lead in England. This was going to be the adventure of all time!


	2. Happy Dance!

Thank you for the reviews for my first chapter! It was nice to see people reading this!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing Harry Potter...but Potter Puppet Pals are so funny!

* * *

In the mountains of California, in the school of Lake High-Cloud, in a high-tech dorm sat three girls. Two of them were blond twins that were disgustingly rich and ditsy to boot. The other was a pretty intelligent brunette. Lauren Johnson leaned back on her bed, her head resting on the wall as she finished up her potions essay for the class the next day. The two blonds paid no attention to their studies, instead devoting their time to gossiping about the boys in the school across the lake, Youngcloud. 

"So, what do you think about that new boy that just joined at Youngcloud today? I thought he was _soooooo _hot." said the blonde that had brown eyes and freckles. She held a pillow shaped like a crown, and a soda sat next to her on the bedstead. Her name was Clara.

"I totally agree with you, sister. I loved the way the sun glowed on his long yellow locks." This twin had green eyes and was eating a health bar. She was always on some sort of diet. She also fancied herself a poet. Her name was Venus.

They both sighed and looked dreamy. Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed. "Here we go again." she muttered. "Endless empty gossip about those boys in Youngcloud. Why is there a boy's school across the lake anyway?" She started to muse on the ways to rid herself of her ditsy blond roommates, and the boys across the way.

Just then, the intercom crackled into action. Rachel Ovan, the school's way-too-peppy announcer, spoke. "Lauren Johnson, will you please report to the Headmistress's office promptly? Again, Lauren Johnson, report to the Headmistress's office."

Clara cast her eyes in the direction of Lauren's movements to put away her paper and hurry to the Headmistress's office. "What did you do now? Did you, like, do a cherry-bomb in the dorm's bathroom or something?"

"Clara, you know, it's really not any of your business. So do us all a favor and shut your pie-hole." snapped Lauren, reverting to her street-language when she got annoyed.

"Don't you dare tell my sister to shut-up!"

"Well, Venus, I don't care and you can shut-up too!" she cried, slamming the door and whisking down the hall. "They are so stupid! They don't even know when to stop talking! Why am I with them? My IQ points drop a couple points every night..." she thought angrily as she turned a corner and finally arrived at the door that had the sign, "Headmistress Bloom." She took a deep, steadying breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called the familiar crisp voice of the headmistress.

"Lauren Johnson, ma'am." she called out nervously.

"Enter." commanded the Headmistress.

The doors opened before her and she smiled as she once again visited the Headmistress's office. Silver whorl things glistened in a trophy case to the left of a big bay window that over looked Lake Blue Sky. Paintings of famous (and infamous) witches and wizards hung in places of honor on the walls.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Bloom?" inquired Lauren, trying desperately to ignore the leering face of one of the judges of the Salem Witch trials who was actually a wizard himself; he had just gone insane.

"Yes. Lauren, I personally wanted to give you this letter that came for you today. She lifted up a heavy yellowish envelope from her desk and held it out to Lauren, who took it curiously.

"Hm. Doesn't look like a letter from my parents. Who is it from?"

"Look at the crest." said Mrs. Bloom with a mysterious smile.

She turned it over and staring back at her was the very familiar crest of a lion, badger, raven and snake all intertwined. "I recognize this crest." she whispered in awe. "This...this came from Hogwarts..." she breathed, her heart pounding with excitement.

"Yes." said Mrs. Bloom with a warm smile."The headmaster wants you to be an exchange student there. You shall go there for the rest of your schooling."

"Um...no. No, this can't be right. Why would they want me? This is a joke, right? Did Clara put you up to this?"

"Why would I joke about something like this? You really are going to Hogwarts. In five days you shall board a plane that will make a stop in New Bern, North Carolina and from there go to London, England. At the airport, you will meet up with a very nice family named the Weasleys. They will take you to the tavern the Leaky Cauldron, and will take you to the train."

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed as she ran around the desk. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed as she pumped Mrs. Bloom's hand up and down energetically. She rushed out of the office. Mrs. Bloom watched her and smiled. She was happy for one of her best students.

She sprinted down the hall, going full speed. She burst into my room shouting "I"M FREE! I"M FREE!"

"Like, what are you talking about?" asked Clara, turning over on her bed to stare at Lauren's "Happy Dance".

"Yeah, like what?" echoed Venus, throwing her energy bar wrapper away. Lauren was too excited to remind her to recycle.

"I'm leaving this school!" she shouted, continuing to Happy Dance

"Like, how, you can't leave this place unless it's summer." complained Clara.

"Yeah, like, how?" echoed Venus again.

"I got accepted to Hogwarts." Lauren sang, jumping up on her bed and bouncing while doing the Happy Dance. Clara and Venus looked at each other horror-struck. '_Yeah you beeatches, who's gonna do your homework now?!' _thought Lauren viciously.

"Like, how did you get accepted to that school and not me? That school has, like, all of the really posh boys." said Clara, looking so forlorn that Lauren almost had a stab of pity for her...except she hated her with all the passion of a thousand suns.

"How do you know that?" Lauren asked, barely paying any attention to the answer.

"I have my ways." she said smugly. Lauren gave her a scathing look, then disappeared into their bathroom to take a quick shower, then begin packing. So much to do, so little time! She didn't kow what to pack first, what she should send home...then she thought of her friend, miles away on the other side of the United States. '_Should I tell her..?_' she wondered...Then her thoughts were distracted by her shampoo spilling.


	3. An Adventure Begins

Thank you for the people who reveiwed. It was so nice of you.

* * *

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns everything that has anything to do with Harry Potter. No matter how much I love him, I can never own him.

* * *

It was early morning at the airport in New Bern. Lauren Opal sat, completly bored in the terminal. She was so bored, she was about to fall asleep against the chair. But she knew that Mrs. Bloatfish wouldn't allow it. So she sat up, staring at all of the tired people dragging themselves all around. Mothers with wailing infants, men with half open breifcases trying to get to their gate in time. She stiffled a yawn and looked out at the runways. Her plane was supposed to be coming in at any moment. She almost didn't hear Ms. Bloatfish's cough. 

"Yes, Ms. Bloatfish?" She asked turning to face her former headmistress. Ms. Bloatfish handed her a package wrapped in silver. She pursed her lips.

"Your friends insisted that I give this to you."

Lauren took the silver package and set it on her lap. She would open it on the plane. She looked at her ticket again."I sitll can't believe that I got first class." she said, smiling and shaking her head. Just then, "The flight from New Bern to London is now boarding. All on this flight please report to gate 34. I repeat..." She stood up, and gathered up her two carry-on bags, one holding her portable C.D. player and music, the other full of books and comics.

As she walked towards the gate, the lump in her stomach grew bigger and heavier. When she finally reached the gate, she was ready to turn around and run. Ms. Bloatfish herded her up to the gate and handed the airline stewardess her passport and ticket. They talked for a few mintues, then Ms. Bloatfish left and the air-line stewardess was gently guiding her into the long tunnel that lead to the plane itself. She clutched her bags to her and stepped into the plane.

Another air-line stewardess smiled at her and showed her to her seat. As she sat, more and more people filed through, on their way to regular seats. A half-hour later, the seat-belt sign lit up. Her fingers trembling, Lauren buckled her belt. She took a deep breath as the plane lifted off. Her stomach was pressed to her spine and her ears started popping like crazy. This was scary...yet so cool. Slowly she felt the plane go higher and higher. She ran her fingers through her brown hair with blond highlites. She took another deep breath. Slowly the plane leveled and the seat-belt sign went off. She un-buckled and a blonde stewardess asked her if she wanted a pillow. She nodded and the stewardess brought her a very nice one. She put it under her head.She stared out of the window and watched the clouds. They looked like pink cotton candy. She smiled and fell asleep.

Soon, the sun hit her eyes and woke her up. Muttering, she closed the screen, but was unable to go to sleep. Cranky, she loaded her CD player with one of her burned CD's of Broadway tunes/Show tunes. Soon, she was humming along with "Phantom of the Opera". Then a stewardess came to her with a menu and asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

"Um...how about...these pancakes look good."

"Alright. Just wait a few mintues." A few mintues later, the stewardess came back with a plate with steaming pancakes, covered with a dark rich maple syrup. She ate them, surprised at the slight lemony flavor. She sighed happily and fell back in her seat. She looked out the window. There was an expanse of blue and white. The ocean wasn't so frightening so high up. But there was no land anywhere she looked. She smiled, and suddenly her thoughts went back to New Bern and her friends. They would be finishing up morning water-polo practice now and heading for Divination.

Then she remembered the package. She gently slid the wrapping paper off. She took the top off. In the box there was a book. She opened it. The first page was a picture of her, Nessarose and Eliza celebrating their waterpolo victory against their rivals, Klopkerkalong with phrase, "Friends Forever." Tears filled her eyes, and her heart sank down amoung her pancakes She continued to turn the pages, seeing familiar scenes from her memories, her friends waving frantically up at her. In one, feathers were flying everywhere. Between the gaps, she could see Eliza, Nessa, and herself in the biggest pillowfight of the century. A tear dripped from her eyes and splattered on the plastic covering. She closed the scrapbook, and lay it on the seat next to her.

She stared out of the window again. Clouds completely obscured the water below. She watched winds blow them about and soon, she fell asleep to disturbing images from the scary movies that she and her friends had watched the night before. Hours later, she woke up, and felt her stomach grumble. She hit the button and soon the blond from before came up.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"What can I get to eat?"

"A choice of chicken or beef."

"Is there a vegetarian choice?"

"Yes. One minute." Soon, she was eating, and felt rather content as she downed her third bottle of water. She reached into her bag and pulled out her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She reread it, still hardly daring to believe that it was actually happening. That she was on the way to an adventure of a lifetime. She just wished that her bestest of all best friends had answered her Owl-Post letter before she left. Raoul still hadn't returned and Lauren was feeling rather disconnected.

She looked out her window again and noticed that it was rather dark. But, a spider-web of lights below echoed a city and as they got closer, her nerves grew. Then the captain came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in about fifteen mintues. Here, it's 8 in the evening. Please place your trays in the up-right position, and buckle your seatbelts. Enjoy the view from your window."

She took a nervous gulp. She was almost there. Fifteen mintues later, the plane touched down. She stood up and gathered up her stuff. She walked out, moving with a living tide. As she exited the gate, she looked around, searching for a family of red-heads. She stood in the terminal, looking around confused. Where were the Weasleys? Ms. Bloatfish said they would be waiting for her.

Just then, she saw a very familiar figure step out of the gate and look around. Their eyes met. They both screamed the same word at the same time;

"LAUREN!" They dashed across the terminal and into each other's arms. They shared an embrace, screaming and jumping up and down in the terminal. Everybody stared, especially 9 red-heads and a boy with glasses and a lighting scar, along with a girl with bushy brown hair. A tall boy with bright red hair whispered something to the boy with glasses. He nodded. He walked up the the girls and tapped Lauren Opal on the back. She turned and looked at him with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Are you Lauren Opal and Lauren Johnson?"

"Yep. What can we do for you?" smiled Lauren Johnson, wiping a strand of brown hair out of her eyes.

"It's them!" he called back to the red-heads. The family hurried over.

"We are the Weasleys." said a tall balding man with hair just as red as his childrens. "I'm Mr Weasley."

"I am Mrs. Weasley, dears."

"I'm Bill," said a tall, ponytailed boy with a earring.

"I'm Charlie," said a tall boy with shiny burns on his arms.

"I'm Fred," said one boy, "And I'm George." said his duplicate.

"I am Percy," said a very prim and proper boy.

"I'm Ron," said the tall red-head we mentioned earlier.

"I'm Ginny," chriped the little girl.

The boy with the lighting scar smiled and said "I'm Harry Potter."

The girl with bushy brown hair, smiled and said "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Lauren Opal. "I'm Lauren Opal and I'm the hyper one."

"I'm Lauren Johnson, you can call me L.J. I'm the one who calms her down."

"Come along, my dears. We'd best collect your luggage." They walked down to the baggage claim and Lauren turned to her bestest best friend from California.

"LJ, what are you doing here, in England?"

"I believe we both are accepted as exchange students to the school that most of the Weasley's go to."

"The same school?" Lauren asked, her eyes going wide. LJ nodded, and braced herself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lauren, practically falling off the escalator with excitement. At the same school with her best friend was too good to believe!

* * *

Wow, what will happen next? PLEASE NO FLAMES! This is my first fanfic. If you don't like it then please don't tell me! Be nice! SUGAR HIGH! WHOOO-HOOO! HYPER! 


	4. Diagon Alley and Shopping!

Thank you for the kind (and not so kind) reviews. They really help.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in Harry Potter not matter how much I wish!

* * *

Late the next morning, Lauren and LJ stood in front of the brick wall in back of the Leaky Caludron where they had spent a very pleasent night, gossiping and generally getting themselves all worked up about a new life in England. LJ took out her wand, and tapped the correct brick. Silent, they watched with giant eyes as the bricks moved out of the way, forming a giant archway into the fabled Diagon Alley. 

"This...is Diagon Alley?" whispered Lauren, eyes as big as saucers. She couldn't believe it. It was even better than the stories and legends. Stores upon stores lined the winding streets to one of the biggest Gringotts that she had ever seen. They stepped out onto the cobblestone street and entered the world of the English witch and wizard. So many different colors of robes, even a few that had depictions of moons and stars revolving about the insides of the sleves.

"What should we do?" asked L.J, as she looked around with her eyes shining. She had noticed the Flourish and Blotts and couldn't wait to get some new books. Lauren just remained silent, but LJ caught her eye going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. LJ snapped herself out of her reviere and consulted her letter. "We'd best get some robes. It says here that we need three pairs of plain black work robes, two sets of normal robes, and a set of dress robes."

When Lauren didn't answer, LJ sighed and grabbed her arm. She hauled her through the crowd to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There was even a thick crowd in there. Several students were jostling for postions, and a line was forming. Lauren complained that it would take too long to wait here, but LJ was determined that they would wait.

Sooner than later, LJ and Lauren were standing on stools, and soon had their measurements taken by Madam Malkin's magical ruler and tape measurer. Lauren watched happily as the robes cut themselves out of fabric and were sewed quickly. They flew into packages and into their arms. Madam quickly ushered them out, before they could grab dress robes. LJ didn't despair, as she had several dress robes at home, and she'd just send for her favorite.

"I need dress robes!" cried Lauren, trying to force her way back. LJ just grabbed her elbow again and ushered her to Flourish and Blotts where they picked up their spell-books and LJ couldn't resist a copy of "The TRUE Story of the Wicked Witch" with singing cover.

"Dervish and Banges now." said LJ, looking at the letter. "We need scales and a cauldron." Lauren made a quick stop and sucked down her water from her backpack full of bottled water. She also rubbed hand-cream on her chapped hands and hurried after LJ who was not waitng up.

In Dervish and Banges, LJ and Lauren both chose iron cauldrons, and brass scales. Lauren couldn't resist a spinning solar system made of silver. Soon, they had everything they could ever have wanted for Hogwarts. They took their packages back to their rooms and rested for an hour or so. Soon, they grew restless and returned to Diagon Alley. After chocolate and strawberry ice creams, they window-shopped, laughing at their own lame jokes and meeting other kids going to Hogwarts.

As they passed Madam Malkin's again, something new in the window caught Lauren's eye. It was a robe, made to look like it was the bottom of a pool or the bottom of the ocean and sun was shining through the water. It was beautifully low-cut, and was form-fitting. A ribbon of crystal beads dangled from the bottom of the dress. It really was more like a homecoming dress than a robe. But it sparkled like water...Lauren felt her water-nymph blood beat faster at the thought of owning that magnificent robe.

"LJ, look at-!" But LJ had wandered down to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and several people now seperated them. Lauren looked back at the robe. It glittered so enticingly. She looked down at her small body, heck, she was only 4'9". But...Madam Malkin could shrink it, couldn't she? Lauren checked her money pouch. She still had a healthly stock of Galleons and way too many Sickles. She just might have enough. She turned to enter the robe shop, but bumped into a boy.

She quickly backed off, and apologized profusely. He stared at her with hooded grey eyes. Her aquamarine ones lowered themselves to the ground. In order not to stare at this hot new Brit boy, she looked back to the robe. He moved to be next to her, staring at the robe as well. Lauren was highly embarrassed, as he looked so swank and well-to-do and she was wearing her faded jeans and a blue top. It wasn't the best outfit to see boys in.

"That's a decent robe." he stated. _He seems kinda nice..._thought Lauren, hopefully.

"Too bad a pauper like you can't afford half the sleeve." The words hit her like an arrow. She stood shock still for a moment. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snarled. He looked at her with those disgustingly (cute!) grey eyes and she broiled. "The King of the Entire Earth? Listen, buster, I have no problem knocking your block off without even trying. Try insulting me again, and you won't be so pretty no more!"

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, infuriatingly calm and composed. He propably felt no fear from someone that was at least a foot less in size.

"Yeah, I am! You can't go through life making judgements about people that you don't know and expecting to get noting in return! So why don't you go-!"

"Lauren!" called LJ, bumping through a couple to get back to Lauren's side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to a stuck up bastard. Why?"

"Umm...I wondered where you had gone. And why are you doing that?"

"He insulted me! You know how I can hold a grudge." Now Lauren's entire focus was on her friend and although her body still faced the boy, her face was turned to LJ.

"Insulted you he may have, but you know what I always say when you get like this:" Lauren sighed and they chorused together,

"Violence is not the answer!" Lauren sighed again, and glared at the boy. He was still just standing there and looking so hot...wait...she hated him! She spat at his feet, then turned on her heel and disappeared into the robe shop.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	5. A Really Mad Lauren

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I don't even mind getting flamed. It still means that you left a review!

* * *

>> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...except...well...actually, nothing.

* * *

LJ watched her best friend disappear into the robe shop so angry that several people ducked out of her way. LJ sighed and turned to the boy that Lauren had been arguing with. 

"Listen, I'm sorry if she cussed you out, called you names or insulted-" began LJ, only to have the boy interupt her.

"It's not a problem." said the boy with a smirk. "I wouldn't expect someone like her to know anything about polite socitey."

LJ felt a twinge of annoyance. She normally didn't like it when people slammed others behind their backs, but when her friends were the ones getting slammed...

"I'm sorry, but are you used to insulting people behind their backs? And if you are, would you kindly refrane from doing so because it is immpolite and I really can't stand it when people slam my friends." He stared at her for a few seconds, then leered and turned to go.

"Hey L.J!"

She turned and saw one of the Gryffindors they met that day waving at her from the crowd. LJ tried to remember his name. She knew it began with an "S". Sam...Steve...what was it? Seamus, that was it! She looked up and was startled to see him not inches from her. Apparently, he had fought his way over to her.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, looking darkly over her shoulder. She turned again. That boy hadn't left. He was standing there the most umpleasent look upon his face.

"Uh, do you two know each other?"

"Other than we are in the same year at school, no." said Seamus coldly.

"Indeed. I'm rather surprised myself to see you here." he said, looking at him with the surperior look reserved for the master of slaves.

"I frankly, am surprised that you can even step into sunlight without bursting into flames." snapped Lauren's voice from the shop. They all turned and saw Lauren standing there with a large box in her arms. She marched right up to Malfoy, glaring the entire way. "You disgusting waste of oxygen."

"I haven't ever met someone as ill-mannered as yourself since Potty." sneered Malfoy.

"Potty?" asked Lauren and LJ, confused.

"He means Harry Potter." snapped Seamus, who had been joined Dean and Lee.

"You're insulting my friend?" asked Lauren disbelivingly. "You are so asking for it!" Then two more boys came out of Flourish and Blotts. They looked like gorillas. They obviously didn't even shave.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." said Malfoy, gesturing to each in respect.

"So?" said Lauren, eyebrows raised. "S'not like I'm gonna make friends with them."

"Yeah!" said all three boys together. The two gorllias snarled and the boys shrank back, their bravo suddenly leaving. The gorillas leered, happy that they had struck fear into them. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, if you think that those overgrown gorillas will make me scared, you obviously don't know me!" she said, tossing her hair. Draco grimanced.

"I'd like to get to know you like I'd like to get to know Granger Mudblood." -Pow!- Malfoy clapped his hands to his face, blood pouring from his mouth. Lauren brought her fist back for another go at Malfoy's face.

"You insult me, insult my friends and now you use the filthiest of all names on one of my newest friends? You shall die unforgiven." the dead calm in her voice convinced him that if he didn't skin out of there pronto, she would have a Malfoy shaped wall-hanging. Supported by Crabbbe and Goyle, he disappeared into the crowds. "Come back here and get your retrobution!" she shouted, dashing after him.

"Wow..." said Dean, eyebrows raised. "I take it she doesn't do that often?"

"Oh, she does it more often than you'd think." replied LJ. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones came out of the crowd. They both looked amazed.

"She really decked him didn't she?" Hannah said, moving her parcels in her arms. "I've never seen Malfoy get punched like that. Lauren is really quick."

"It came from growing up with two younger brothers, an older one and an older sister." said LJ, scanning the crowd for Lauren's head. Which was hard because Lauren was so tiny. "She was always ducking something or getting into fights."

"My, so many siblings." said Susan, petting her cat. It looked about it with curious green eyes. Suddenly, Lauren popped out from behind an older gentleman muttering with his friend about the price of dragon liver.

"-Feh!- I lost him." sighed Lauren, shoulders slumped dejectedly. LJ patted her on the back.

"It's no wonder. He knows these streets better than you do." she said. She suddenly felt her stomach rumble. Apparently, ice-cream didn't last very long. She checked her lunar watch. "Lauren, it's about time we got back to the Leaky Cauldron. It's almost time for dinner." Lauren and LJ said goodbye and headed back to the inn.

They were so wrapped up in "discussing" Lauren's behavior with Malfoy that they didn't see the witch laden with too many parcels that stepped out from a shabby looking shop hidden between two gleaming store-fronts. They crashed directly with her, knocking her parcels and her to the ground. They instantly sat up, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry!" cried Lauren, grabbing all the packages near her, piling them up in her arms. LJ ran to help the witch to her feet. She was so surprised to see that it was Mrs. Weasley. LJ grabbed her hand, apologizing heavily.

"Oh, it's quite alright, dear. I was not looking where I was going." she said, dusting off her mutli-colored sweater. Lauren offered to help her carry her parcels to the inn so she could use the Floo powder network. Mrs. Weasley agreed so they all walked to the Leaky Cauldron together, Lauren and LJ supporting most of the parcels.

"Where are the boys?" asked Lauren, staggering into the pub, knees almost giving out underneath her.

"Oh, they are at the Quidditch World Cup. Arthur managed to get tickets!" Her face beamed proudly. LJ smiled broadly back at her, then helped her stack her parcels so they wouldn't fall off when she traveled. She disappeared with a loud "THE BURROW!"

"Isn't she nice?" asked LJ turning to Lauren. She noticed that Lauren was drooling.

"They actually got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup..." she drooled. LJ couldn't get her attention for more than an hour.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. If you are new to this story, I'm revising it, cause it was extremely childish, even for being on a sugar high. Forgive me and review! -goes off singing "Apology to a Cow".- (from Bat Boy the Musical) 


	6. An Empty Pitcher

Okay, there was only one review. I'm either disappointed or amused. I can't really decipher my emotions at the moment. Just read chapter 6!

* * *

Dedication- To my best friend who writes this with me!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing Harry Potter related. It's discouraging.

* * *

"Who do you think will win?" asked Lauren, poking her fork in the general direction of Dean Thomas, who was eating with them in the Leaky Cauldron. Dean thought. 

"Mm. Difficult to say really. Viktor Krum is fantastic seeker, but Ireland has the strongest defense I've seen in a while. I'd say Ireland." he replied, biting down on another sausage. Lauren and LJ were amazed at their first real British meal. Lauren had ordered anything that sounded good, so the table in front of them was covered with many dishes. There was Toad-In-The-Hole, cheese and onion pie, a meat pie with giant broiled eggs like little treasures in it, English pancakes with lemon sauce on the side, Hot Cross Buns with white icing, Bacon and Tomato, largely potato Cottage Pie, and on the side for later was a strawberry trifle and apple crumble. To drink, LJ had blackcurrant tea, while Lauren had three pitchers of pumpkin juice, apple cider and water. She had also gone out into the Muggle world to get some bottled drinks that they didn't have in America, like Cadbury Original Drinking Chocolate, and Idris Fiery Ginger Beer.

LJ especially the meat pie, mostly eating the eggs. Lauren loved everything, but mostly the Cottage pie. She was also becoming fond of the Ginger Beer. They continued to eat with Dean, Lee and Hannah. They had stopped for a quick bite before going back to their respectful homes. They were all amazed by the amount of food consumed. They didn't seem to see that the pitchers were empty more than they were full.

"I'm for Ireland too, mate. They deserve the Cup after all that hard work." said Lee around another mouthful of Hot-Cross bun. Hannah nodded, helping herself to more Bacon-Tomato. Lauren reached for the water pitcher, only to discover that it was empty.

"Um, sir?" she directed at Tom who was passing by with a tray in one hand, "May we please have more water?" He nodded, and took the pitcher from her. She turned back to Hannah. Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"That pitcher was full just a few moments ago," she said, clearly puzzled.

"And most of the pumpkin juice is gone." said Lee, pouting slightly.

"I'm not much of a Quidditch player myself." she said, making a show of pouring apple cider into a glass. "Flying with nothing underneath my feet gives me indigestion. I'm more of a water-sports person. Like water-polo."

"Do you ride water-horses?" asked Lee, confusion written all over his face. Lauren laughed.

"Nope, no horse-play allowed in the pool!" she started laughing. Nobody else laughed. "Okay then, no, we don't ride horses in the water."

"How do you play it then?" asked Dean, spearing another sausage on his fork.

"There's a yellow ball about the size of a volleyball, or maybe the size of a soccer ball, I'm not sure, but you play in a swimming pool, and there are 6 positions. Corners, wings, hole set and hole "D". We swim the length of the pool back and forth, passing the ball and swimming with it, and-" she continued for a long time, but LJ had tuned out, for she already knew all of this and had even participated in a game once. Only once. She turned to Susan who also wasn't interested in water-polo.

It was a while until they grew tired or had to leave. Soon, it was only Lauren and LJ in the pub. Lauren sighed with contentment and polished off a sticky Toffee pudding. Her eyes suddenly lit upon Draco Malfoy coming into the pub. She growled slightly.

"You again?!" she cried. ""You dare to show your face?"

"Retract your claws." Draco said coldly. "This is neutral ground." She spat at him like a cat. He merely rolled his eyes and disappeared into an connecting room, from which there was a sudden blast of green light.

"I guess people travel by Floo powder in there." said LJ, getting up from her chair. She started towards the stairs, and Lauren quickly followed up behind. She continued to mutter about the evilness of Malfoy and how she'd love to blast him a thousand ways into the next millenium. She was still grumbling about it, when LJ caught the words, "-but he's so cute..and sophisticated..."

Could it be possible? Could Lauren have a subconscious crush on the notorious Draco Malfoy?


	7. The Leaky Cauldron

Changed my mind. I'm not deleting.

* * *

I adore you!!

* * *

LJ rustled through her trunk, looking for her favorite pajamas. Lauren was already on her bed, reading a book. She had changed into her aquamarine pajamas that had a dolphin print. 

"What are you reading this time?" LJ said, tossing socks over her shoulder.

"A book." said Lauren, not looking up. She shifted her weight to her stomach and continued reading. LJ sighed.

"What's the title?" said LJ, trying hard not to get exasperated.

"_The Hound of the Baskervilles_." said Lauren, glancing up for a second before returning to her black leather bound book.

"Hm. Didn't like it."

Lauren gave a dramatic sigh. "You just don't understand the tragedy behind such a work of art." she sighed again, and turned a page. LJ just shook her head and pulled her wand out of her pants pocket.

"Oh, I've been thinking about something." she said, placing her wand on the bedside table. Lauren didn't look up.

"Really?" came the uninterested answer. LJ peeked over at her friend. Yup, still engrossed in that book. LJ grinned a bit fiendishly.

"I'm thinking you've got the hots for that Draco boy."

"Say that again?" said Lauren, looking up at last from her book. An edge lined her voice.

"You've got the hots for-"

"I DO NOT LIKE THAT DRACO MALFOY! HE IS A BLOODY GIT, PRAT, AND AN ALL OVER EVIL FREAK! I'D LIKE TO HEX HIM A THOUSAND WAYS TO HADES!" LJ giggled evilly. This was fun. Lauren was so sensitive about who she liked.

* * *

An hour later, LJ left Lauren muttering something about blasting someone to Mars and traveled down the stairs to the main hall. There was a giant man there, sitting at a table, talking to Tom, the barman. When Tom called out a greeting to her, the giant man turned and a smile lit up his face, which was very hairy. 

"Ar, you'd be Lauren Johnson, am I right?"

"Yes," said LJ. "But I prefer to be called LJ. All my friends call me that."

"I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, as well as the teacher of Magical Creatures class. You'd be takin' that, right?"

"Well, yes. It's one on my course plan." He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it.

"Blimey, is that the time? Sorry Tom, got to get goin' to Hogwarts. Dumbledore called a staff meetin'. Me, at a staff meetin'." He chuckled and walked out, leaving some Sickles on the counter. Tom scooped the Sickles into a pouch in his apron, and turned to LJ.

"Now, what can I do for you, miss?"

"Can we have some drinks? Lauren gets very thirsty very quickly."

"Of course. What'll you have?"

"Three pitchers of water, one of pumpkin juice and one of apple cider." said LJ, reaching into her pouch. Tom barely blinked at the enormity of the order.

"That'll be two Galleons." LJ placed them into his hand and smiled.

"Do you want me to carry them up, miss?"

"You don't mind?"

"No,"

"Alright then," she said, turning and walking back up the stairs. She reentered her room to see Lauren putting down her book and rubbing her eyes. She then grabbed her special lotion that was almost like crystalized lake water and rubbed it into her hands. She looked up at LJ.

"I feel so dry. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Don't take too long, our drinks will be here soon." LJ called after her as she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. LJ picked up her Charms book and opened it to the first chapter. She frowned in concentration as she sat on her bed and started practicing her wand movements. (Without casting the spells of course.) Soon, the steady pounding of water reached her ears and steam slipped from underneath the bathroom door. A knock on the main door came, and with a sigh of regret, she placed her book on the bed and went over and opened the door. Tom came into the room and placed the pitchers and two glasses on the cabinet. She tipped him and closed the door behind him.

She turned back to the pitchers and poured a generous amount of pumpkin juice into one of the glasses. Sipping, she returned to her Charms book. Suddenly, Lauren started singing songs from the Phantom of the Opera, using her loud opera voice, instead of her nice, softer pop voice.

"..._And do I dream again,  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Is there, inside my mind!"_

"Great," muttered LJ. "Now nothing will shut her up until the last line is over."

* * *

The next day, LJ was up early. Her dreams had been plagued with fire, screams and masks. When she went downstairs, she was surprised to see that the pub was almost empty. Tom gave her a smile and handed her a newspaper. She dropped some Knuts into his hand and went over to the fire to read. Same old, same old. She placed it down and stared into the fire, thinking of what her dream meant. She heard clattering footsteps and Laurens' voice rang out: 

"Hey, good morning!" she came running up to LJ, and plopped next to her. She picked up the paper, flipped through it and threw it back down.

"Darn! No comics." LJ snickered. Tom walked up.

"What would ya like for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, ham, toast and tomatoes." said LJ instantly.

"Ummmmm...how about fruit, three pieces of toast and a glass of water?" said Lauren, running her fingers through her hair. Tom nodded and hurried off.

"You know, I think we're the only ones here." said Lauren, looking at LJ, who was spacing out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking that myself. I wonder how the guys are doing at the Quidditch-"

"DON'T MENTION THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! YOU ARE EVIL! I WANTED TO GO! WAAAAH!"

LJ sighed. _Here we go again._

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

"OMIGOSH! LJ, WAKE UP!" Lauren thundered into their bedroom early the next morning. She jumped on LJ's bed and shook her hard. "WAKE UP! MAJOR NEWS! MAJOR **BAD** NEWS!" 

"Mmm...wha?" said LJ, groggily rubbing her eyes. Lauren thrust a copy of _The Daily Prophet _at her. A glowing green skull thing stared at her from the front page. The headline screamed, "_TERROR AT THE WORLD CUP_."

"What the heck?" cried LJ, grabbing it. Her eyes quickly scanned the article. "_Death Eaters running amok...Ministry officials incompetent...Muggles hanging upside down..._Lauren, be glad you didn't go."


	8. The Burrow and the Train

Thanks to my friend, who gives me splendid ideas for my stories! Love ya!

Chapter Dedicated to Everyone Who Reads This!

* * *

"I can't believe that this is happening!" Lauren cried as LJ threw some stuff in a trunk. "Lord You-Know-Who's sign in the sky after more than a decade! Way-Too-FREAKY!" 

"Lauren, shut up and pack your stuff."

"We're leavn'?"

"Yes, we need to go to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasly might need us."

"And you wanna check up on Harry, don't cha?"

"And Ron, and Herminoe, and Bill, and Percy and..." retorted LJ.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your skirt on." Lauren said, tossing some of her stuff into a trunk, and throwing her books into her backpack and started humming a song again. LJ groaned and started a fire in the grate.

"We're going by Floo Powder?" asked Lauren, zipping up her backpack and heaving it over to where she was standing.

"Of course, it's the most useful way to get there."

"Okay," said Lauren, as LJ reached into her pocket and pulled out a pouch of Floo Powder.

"Sheesh! You always have that crap on you, don't you?"

"Shut up, and tell me what their house was called."

"The Burrow." said Lauren, factually. LJ reached into the pouch and pulled forth the powder. She handed the pouch to Lauren, who drew out a handful and placed it back inside her pocket.LJ threw it on the flames and they roared up, bright green.

"The Burrow!" called LJ, stepping inside. Lauren clutched her handful of the green powder and after the flames had subsided again, she threw hers into the flames and shouted, "The Burrow!" With a flurish she leapt inside.

Emerald-green flames leapt past her vision, as swirling ash and smoke filled her ears and eyes. With a grunt she fell out onto the hearth, Mrs. Weasley helping up LJ. Bill Weasley hopped over and held out a hand to help Lauren to her feet.

"Mrs. Weasley, is everybody alright? I heard about that Dark-Mark at the Qudditch match and came as quickly as I could-" Lauren stated.

"You mean "WE". You dragged me out of bed."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, fine, Miss-Always-Have-It-Your-Way-Jameson."

LJ pracitcally flew across the room, and slammed her hand over Lauren's mouth.

"She meant JOHNSON, didn't you?" LJ glared at Lauren for a fraction of a second, thengrinned at the rest of the room. Lauren smiled sheepishly.Hermione leaned in close, studying LJ's face. LJ backed away, a cheesy grin on her face.

"I **KNEW** IT!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Knew what?" LJ replied nervously. Hermione dashed across to her bag, and pulled out a book entitled, "American Success Stories of the Wizarding World." She flipped throught the book, stopping somewhere in the middle. "AHA!" she cried. She held open the book for all to see. "She's the heiress to the Floo Powder Network company! She's a Mutli-Billion-Galleonire!"

#AwkwardSilence#

"My parents _had_ to use that stupid picture of me in 7th grade..." muttered LJ.

"No bloody way..." muttered Ron. LJ bonked Lauren on the head.

"You had to bring that up. Don't you remember the manuel that I gave you when we first met ten years ago?"

"Oh, that really boring thing I had to read? That mentioned that your given last name shoudn't be mentioned unless instruted otherwise? That thing?"

"Yes, didn't you read page 7?"

"Didn't make it past page five. Fell asleep, doncha know. Dead boring, really."

"Well if you had read it...never mind. Just never mention my given last name, okay? We'll get along so much easier."

"OKAY!" Lauren said, ever-so-cheerful.

"Well." said George.

"That explains alot." said Fred.

"What-?" said LJ, perplexed.

"Well, you didn't excatly act like you were average." said Hermione delicately.

"Actually, you are right, Hermione. But let me get something across before you think of me as a snobby, stuck-up rich-pig. I didn't _ask_ to be rich orto have connections. So my parents are rich. So what? I'm normal, ask Lauren." She turned to her, only to find that she had left the room with Fred and George. LJ sighed. She turned back to the room, to find Harry staring her in the face.

"I understand what you're getting at." he said thoughtfully. "I didn't ask for Voldemort-" Upon which everybody either gasped or flinched. "-To kill my parents or give me this." he pointed to the lightening scar on his forehead. LJ nodded understandingly.

"We're not that much different, you and I." She said, smiling wanily. #Another Awkward Silence#

"Well, then. You all will need to stay until school starts tomorrow. We'll manage to squeeze in a couple of camp beds into Hermione's and Ginny's room." Mrs. Weasley bustled off, grabbing Bill and Charley on the way out. Hermione motioned to LJ,andshe followed her up the stairs.

LJ felt a tap on her shoulder halfway up the stairs. She turned around, and Harry smiled warmily at her.

"Thanks for not making a big scene when you first saw me," he said. Then he brushed past her and vansihed up the stairs. She stared after him, a dazed smile on her face.

"Hahahahahahahahhahahahha! You're more love-sick than a child on Christmas!" laughed Lauren from behind her.

"What did you say?" LJ bellowed, chasing her up the stairs and into the room that they were sharing with Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

The next day, LJ, Lauren, and all the others were gathered at King's Cross Station early. They pushed their way through the Muggles that crowded the station. LJ yawned, normally a late-sleeper. They approached Platform 9 and 10. 

"Alright George, you first." said Mrs. Weasley warily. George winked at Lauren and LJ, then walked briskly towards the barrier. He vanished into the barrier. LJ and Lauren stared. Fred quickly followed George, and he vansihed too!

"Go on, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, giving LJ a light shove in the back. LJ gulped, then ran head-long at the barrier. She passed right through it and entered on the other side. The Hogwarts Express was a beautiful red train, steam billowing out of the stack.

"Sweeeeeet..." LJ breathed. Lauren came out of the barrier behind her. She grinned and laughed.

"What awesome transportation!" Lauren said, dragging her trunk over to the entry way into the train. Hermione, Ron and Harry joined them.

"Com'n. Or all of the good compartments would be taken." Hermione said, practically leaping up the stairs. Laughing, LJ and Lauren followed her as well as the boys. They pushed their way along the corridor, past hordes of Hogwarts students. They found an emtpy compartment about halfway down the train. They piled in, shoving trunks up into the luggage holds. LJ slumped down on a seat and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Fred, George! Ron!" Ron leaned out of the window and started chatting to his mom. "What rules are they changing!" he bellowed as the train started to pull away. He slumped back down in his seat, muttering about the unfairness of the world.

"What was going on?" asked Lauren.

"Bill and Charlie were hinting about something awesome that was happening at Hogwarts this year. Stupid gits!"

"Ignore them, they were just trying to get you mad at them." Lauren thought back to the letter that she had recieved in Mrs. Bloatfish's office. Could it be...?

* * *

Flashback...

* * *

_"-You will have the honor of participating in the Triwizard Tournament. We have adjusted the rules so that there is no complication of there being just three schools. You or another will be representing American schools.  
We look forward to seeing you on September 1st._

_Hogwarts Staff"_

_"Man, this is impressive." said Rosa, leaning on the breakfast table._

_"Yeah, you'll be competing for the honor of all American schools over in Europe!" Eliza said, dunking a dounut into her coffee._

_"So, no pressure!" laughed Rosa. Lauren and her friends all laughed as the breakfast hall echoed with the happy chatter of Water-Nynphs._

* * *

'Maybe I shouldn't say anything. They meant for it to be a secret.' she thought. She pulled out a book and started reading as the rest chattered about stuff that she didn't know about, including the Quidditch World Cup. 

"We saw Victor Krum right up close, as well." Ron bragged to Neville Longbottom who had joined them a few minutes ago. "We were in the Top Box-"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasel." sneered a voice from the entrance.

"I don't remember us inviting you to join us..." said Lauren, starting to crack her knuckles. Crabbe and Goyle glared at her, and she glared right back. LJ snorted awake, dazedly staring at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy ingored Lauren and turned to Ron.

"So...going to enter Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know..."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron. Lauren stood up, ready to fight anybody if it came to that.

"If you don't know, you'll havw to find out, won't you? My God, my father told me ages ago...Hmph. Your father probably isn't important enough for them to talk about important things in front of him..." Malfoy laughed and beckoned Crabbe and Golye out. Ron stood up and slammed the compartment door so hard that the glass shattered.

"_RON_!" scolded Hermione. She took out her wand tomend the glass. LJ mended it before her. The girls smiled at each other, and Hermione started to talk to LJ about how house-elves got such a bad rap.Everyone elsestarted talking about ways to kill Malfoy. Lauren came up with tying him to a chair and forcing him to watch Teletubbies for 24 hours with _no commercials._ Ron shuttered, and mentioned the old Tar-n-Feather routine. Lauren and Harry laughed, enjoying the abuse that they heaped on Malfoy.

Soon, the train pulled into the station. As they exited, they saw Lauren start to glow with a soft blue light, almost too dull to see. She hurried into a carriage. When the rest of her friends climbed in, they noticed that her glow was gone. She saw their strange looks, and laughed.

"I change in water. Rain, a shower, the ocean, all forms of water change me. I get webbed hands and feet, and I can breathe underwater without growing gills. It's pretty awesome! And my strength doubles. It's all part of being part-water-nymph."

"OOOhhhhh." almsot everyone corused, as the carriage trundled up the path to the absolutley amazing castle up on the hill.

* * *

Soooooooooo...is this okay? Reviews, reviews! 


	9. The Feast

Wow...a whole lot of reviews. Cool! Keep it up!

* * *

This is so dedicated to Morgan le Fay Gryffindor House.

Doyou like King Author and the Knights of the Round Table just as much as me?

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in this story...WAH!

* * *

LJ and Lauren waited in the entrance hall along with all of the first years. Almost all of them were taller than either of them. 

"This is so embrassing." hissed Lauren. "I can't believe that they made us wear our old uniforms! Mine's so ugly it's...it's...it's a fashion faux pas!" She grimaced as she looked at the bright orange and blue that were her robes. "At least yours are cool."

"Not really," said LJ, fingering the fringe that lined the sleeves. "It looks like an Indian's dress really."

"Which is why it's cool!" retorted Lauren, as the Great Hall doors opened, and they were herded through them. Lauren sighed, and moved along with a human tide. They walked down the aisle, many faces turned in their direction. LJ spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred and Ginny all sitting together at a table.

"That must be the Gryffindor table." whispered LJ to Lauren. But Lauren didn't reply. "Lauren?" She turned to see Lauren standing quite still and staring up at the ceiling. LJ glanced up and saw that it was enchanted to look like the sky outside. And of course, it was storming. Lauren's always had a thing for storms.

"Com'n." she said, grabbing Lauren's arm and dragging her along. They filed up to the High Table and everyone fell silent. An old man with a large beard stood up. Everyone looked at him respectively.

"Who's the old geezer?" whispered Lauren to LJ. LJ elbowed her in the ribs.

"That's Professor Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of this age."

"Oh..."

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said. The students cheered. LJ and Lauren clapped excitedly. "It is my pleasure and honor to announce that we have taken into this school, two American exchangestudents. From St. Wondermir, Lauren Opal, nationalist in the sport,Water Polo." Loud cheers erupted from the tables that held red/gold, blue/black, and yellow/black robed students. Lauren waved very delicatly, her face turning red as she heard laughter coming from the silver/green clad students on the far wall.

_'They're laughing about my robes, I just know they are.' _she thought.

"And from Lake High-Cloud, Lauren Johnson, team captian of Mac All-Stars cheerleading squad." LJ waved as the cheers echoed around the hall once again.

"These American visitors will be the first to put on the hat this evening. But they are not First-Years. They are Fourth-Years." Oos and ahhhs and excited chatter flew around the hall as Professor Dumbledore motioned to LJ. "Lauren Johnson, you first." She nervously climbed the stairs and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Everything went black.

_"Well, well, what have we here? Lauren Jameson, hmmm? Welcome to Hogwarts."_

Who are you? And how'd you know my real name?" she hissed.

'_Why, I'm the Sorting Hat. I see inside your head to tell you what House is yours. Hmmm. Let's see...An adept mind for Charms and Potions...logical, very logical...plenty of courage...you like to listen to soundtracks of music...and you will die for friends. Haha, I think I know where to put you..._**GRYFFINDOR!"**

McGonagall took the hat off of her head and smiled at her. The Gryffindor table was clapping very excitedly. Fred and George Weasley even cat-called! She laughed, and bounced down the stairs to her friend, who was looking a little green around the gills.

"Oh, you'll be alright, Lauren. Good luck!" she was pushed off to the Gryffindor table.

"Lauren Opal, if you please." said Dumbledore. Lauren rubbed her dry hands together, and flakes of skin fell to the floor, unseen by anyone except Dumbledore. Soon, the Hat was on her head, and her world was black.

'_So, you are the other American, Lauren Opal? Welcome to Hogwarts.'_

Thank you..." she whispered, to the inside of the hat.

'_Oh, you're quite welcome, my dear. Now, where to put you in Hogwarts? Hmmm...you can be quite hyper at times...dead loyal...smart at Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts and Transfiguration...oh-HO, and you're a Water-Nymph.'_

_'Yeah, and I'm flaking all over the place from nerves.'_

_'Honest too, are you? Well, there's only one place for you..._**GRYFFINDOR!" **She squealed and leaped off of the chair, the Hat still on her head. Professor McGonagall managed to snag it before she bounded off to the Grffindor table. Lauren plunked down beside her friend, who laughed and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you managed to get in Gryffindor! I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here!" LJ gave Lauren another hug, before letting go and studying her. 'You're dry, aren't you?"

"Yes! And I don't have me special cream on me!" she said panicked, as two more large flakes of skin peeled off and fell to the floor. "I can't stand this! Itchy, itchy, itchy!" she started to scrach at her arms, but LJ slapped her hands away. The Sorting continued, Lauren in absolute misery. When the food magically appeared on the table, she gave a tinnny groan and grabbed a large pitcher from in front of her, that was filled with Coca-Cola, and downed it in three seconds. Everyone around her stopped what they were doing and sat dead still, staring at her, and the now-empty pitcher.

"What?' she asked, setting the pitcher down on the table. It instantly filled with water. She stared for a second, then with a shrug, she downed that too. With a sigh of relief she felt moisture flooding her dried out skin cells and she rubbed her hands, grateful that the flaking had stopped. She grabbed the pitcher again, now it was full of apple cider, and slowly drank that, enjoying the spicy sweetness of apples sliding arcoss her tounge and down her throat.

When she set it down, she noticed that everyone from the Gryffindor (except Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys), Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin was staring at her, mouths agape. Even some of the teachers. She looked uneasily around, a worried look on her face.

"Ummmmm...did I do something wrong...?" she said, her voice echoing in the silent Hall.

A young boy, probably a third year, came up to her from the Gryffindor table. "I'm Colin. How'd you do that?" he asked, his voice curious and excited. He was clutching a camera in his hands.

"Ummmm...I'm a Water-Nymph...so I dry out easily..."

"OH! So you're a Water-Nymph. Cool," said a boy across from the Gryffindor table, at the Ravenclaw table. Colin snapped her picture and dashed down the aisle to his little brother who was waiting for him. Everybody turned back to what they were doing, and stopped staring at her.

"Well, that was weird. You'd think they'd never seen a Water-Nymph drink before."

"They probably haven't," said LJ, matter-of-factly.Lauren sighed and piled her plate with buffalo wings and mashed potatoes.

* * *

_Not too much later, but long enough..._

* * *

"Oh...that chocolate eclair looks _soooooo_ good..." Lauren mumbled, reaching for the last on a platter. 

"You've had five so far."

"But it's the last one..." Lauren said. LJ sighed and pulled Lauren's arm back. Lauren accepted defeat with a grunt and she laid her head down on the table, pushing her plate from her. She was so tired, and so full, and so warm...LJ tapped her on the head and she lifted up to see Dumbledore standing up, beaming at all of his students.

"So! Now that we're all fed and watered, I must once ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the care-taker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.The full list comprises of some four-hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Flich's office if anyone would like to check it."

Several snickers echoed around the Hall. The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. That made Lauren giggle.

"As ever, I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds of Hogwarts is out-of-bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year. It's also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Qudditch Cup will not be taking place this year."

Several outraged shouts ran around the Hall, most coming from Gryffindor and the loudest of these coming from Fred and George Weasley. Dumbledore held up a hand; the Hall was silent once again.

'_Wow...Ms. Bloatfish can't command respect like this...' _thought Lauren, staring at Dumbledore with a new respect in her eyes.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers's time and energy-but I'm sure that you all will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

_Crackkkk-_**_KA-BOOM!_** A huge explosion of thuder sent the windows rattling, and the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

* * *

Hey...guess what? This is a cliffe! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	10. Humiliation

Hey, how is everything everyone? Good? Good. Read!

* * *

bella: #Thhhhhppppp!# (That wasn't me! It was Peeves!) 

Lily x James 4 eva: Hey, what's up? Thanks for the compliments! I know, if you haven't seen the 4th movie, you are CLUELESS!

Morgan le Fay Gryffindor House: I totally love King Author and the Knights of the Round Table! What did you think of "Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail"? KILLER BUNNY! RUNAWAY!

* * *

P.S...I co-suthor this with my best friend! Cheers for her!

* * *

MAJOR WARNING!

This chapter may have you laughing so hard that you split your sides and have to be taken to the hospital.

* * *

_The Day Before Halloweeen..._

* * *

"Oh, I'm soooooo excited!" Lauren exclaimed, as they moved with the living tide out to the grounds, getting ready to meet the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools.

"I know! We rarely get to see foreign schools. Who knows what kind of traditions that they'll bring?" said LJ, her eyes shining.

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant about the Triwizard Tournament! We actually get to participate! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Huh? W-What? We actually have to p-participate? Uh...thanks but no thanks. I don't want to end up losing a limb or two."

"Com'n you chicken. You have to give your name to the impartial judge anyways. There's a fifty/fifty chance that you won't be chosen."

"That's a chance I don't want to take." said LJ, panicked at the very idea of fighting who-knows-what, doings-who-knows-what, at-who-knows-where!

"Too bad, I already put your name on a piece of parchment and handed it to Professor McGonagall, to hang onto, because I knew that you wouldn't do it yourself."

-Awkward silence- "You WHAT?" yelled LJ. "I so would have done it myself!"

"If you weren't terrified." smirked Lauren, as LJ continued to scold her and moan about having to compete. Harry and Hermione and Ron walked up behind them, and Harry asked Lauren,

"What's LJ goin' on about?"

"I took the liberity of writing her name down and giving it to McGonagall to give the the impartial judge."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Honestly Ron! You never pay attention to anything! LJ and Lauren are able to compete in the Triwizard Tournament because they are representatives for American schools. And since Dumbledore is most likelygoing tohave an Age Line, it only makes sense that they give their names to Professor McGonagall so she can put their names in beforehand." said Hermione rather quickly.

-.- "Huh...?" said Ron, his eyes slightly unfocused. LJ turned around.

"Yeah, and the one thing she didn't mention was the fact that my life would be put on the line during this thing if I was chosen. I don't wanna die!" she cried dramatically.

"Oh, stop it. I'm supposed to be the Drama Queen! You're the logical one!"

"Yeah, and I'm thinking logically. I'm gonna die if I get chosen!" She turned back to Lauren. "When's McGonagall giving the papers to the judge?"

"Hmmm...she didn't mention it."

"There's still time!" cried LJ, turning quickly and tripping over her own feet. She pops up, and cries, "Gotta go!"

Lauren stared at LJ dashing back to the castle. "O-Kay. That was weird." Harry and Ron stared after her as well. Hermione sighed. Enerie Macmillan glanced behind his shoulder.

"Does she always act like that?'

"No." said Lauren, Harry, Ron and Hermione, simoltaniously.

* * *

_An Hour Later..._

* * *

Lauren looked around the Hall, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived and the feast was about to start. Hermione was looking worried. "I wonder where she is. This isn't like her." 

"I know. Somehow I got a bad feeling...a feelig that something big and bad is gonna happen in the next couple of minutes."

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and McGonagall came storming in. You could practically see steam coming out of her ears. Jus then, there was a tremendous, "NNNOOOOOOOO!" from the entrance Hall, and a red and blue blur flew in, and latched onto Professor McGonagalls cloak hem. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and Lauren covered her eyes. The anguished cries of LJ rang throughout the Hall.

"NO! NO, PLEASE! DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM! I DON'T WANNA DDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! PPPLLLEEEEASSSEEEEEEEE!" McGonagall managed to drag LJ all the way to the Head Table, before she tugged on her cloak, jerking it out of LJ's hands. LJ scrambled onto her knees, hands out in front. "Please, give it back to me! Let Lauren compete! She's more excentric!" Just then, she noticed the awkward silence. She slowly stood up, and even more slowly, turned. Every eye in the Great Hall was tuned onto her. She gave a very cheesy smile, a small wave of her hand, and said, "Uhhh...hehehe. Bye-bye!" she dashed out of the Hall as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Yet another Lauren Moment, carried out by LJ. Goodness, what's next? Ron actually studying?"

"I represent that remark."

"Do you mean, 'resent?'"

"Oh," Just then, the silence was broken by Malfoy saying very loudly, "What a kook!" That sparked laughter. Not just giggles, but laugh-until-you-cry-laughter. Just then, LJ walked back in. She heard that remark. She froze, then slowly turned around, and walked back out. Lauren quickly stood up, and yelled at Malfoy.

"This has been escalated, punk! Full-blown war!" she dashed out of the Great Hall, following her best friend. Dumbleodre restored peace, and sent Hagrid after the two Americans.

* * *

Lauren found LJ sitting on the marble staircase, sobbing. She quickly walked up and gave her a quick hug. 

"Com'n girl. Don't let him talk down to you. I'll give him such a thrashing...:Sigh...: Listen LJ. Sure that episode, that was embarrassing."

"It wasn't embarassing! It was HUMILIATING! I'll never liev it down!" she sobbed even harder. Lauren looked at her. Then poked her,

"Haven't I done worse?'

"Name one incident." snapped LJ, tears still pouring out her eyes.

"Okay, fine. That was as embarassing as two of my worst incidents, but what of it? You're still one of the cool kids, aren't ya? You goign to let a little thing like that stop ya? Heck, I never do. Anyway, I should have asked you if you wanted meto do that. That was outta line. I'm sorry. Next time, you can do it."

"Do what?"

"Put your own name down for a death-defying contest." LJ laughed, then hiccuped. "Now, it's time to plan revenge on Malfoy."

"Why?"

-.- "HELL-OOOOO! He just insulted you in front of the whole school! You gonna take that sitting down?"

"I am sitting down."

"That's not the point! We have to get even!" Lauren rubbed her hands together, and laughed like a mad scientist.

"No we don't." said LJ standing up. "I'm going to take this by turning the other cheek, and showing him that it doesn't bother me. "

"You're back to normal, and you're CRAZY!" yelled Lauren as they walked back into the Great Hall, back to the normality of their lives. But everything was about to get crazier than it had ever been.

* * *

That's all folks! 

(Press pretty blue button!)


	11. Outfits and Popular

Dear I Am A Banana...This story was not meant to be taken seriously.

Dear LilyxJames forevah: Yeah! I'm glad that you like this!

* * *

Dedication: To...LilyxJames forevah!

* * *

Lauren and LJ sat up in the dormitory, thinking. 

"WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?" cried Lauren, throwing clothes every which way out of her trunk. LJ sighed and chose her best pair of jeans and a pinkish shirt that said, "I Come With My Own Background Music".

"Just that?" asked Lauren, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. Conservative and simple."

"In other words, preppy and boring. Show a bit of flash."

"Not me, you are the Drama queen. You show off."

"And I will, as soon as I find a good outfit!" She continued rummaging in the trunk, saying "NO! No...No, no. NO! No-o-o-o--o. No. NO! Sheesh, all my good stuff is dirty!"

LJ had sat down on her bed, had opened a book and had been reading. She looked up now, and said, "What about that dress, your mother sent over?"

"OF COURSE!" Lauren leaped for the closet, shoved aside several other dresses and pulled out a beautiful light blue ballgown with sequins and sparkles. "Hmmm-m. A little bit too flashy." She put it back.

"You? Too flashy? Oh, perish the thought!"

"That was sarcasm."

"Duh. Why don't you try mixing and matching outfits. Maybe you'll come up with something."

"Yeah, yeah, I should do that!" She pulled out a purple skirt and threw it on the bed next to LJ and dug into the trunk even deeper. She pulled out a red tank-top, looked at it for a few minutes, then tossed it alongside the skirt. She dove back into the trunk and emerged a few minutes later, arms dripping with sparkles, fabrics and bags. She grabbed the outfit and vanished into the bathroom. Clanks and clunks echoed out of the bathroom. LJ knew that Lauren would take forever, so she went down to the common room, to talk to her friends.

She found Hermione near the fire, reading a book that had several chapters that they had to memorize for Transfiguration. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess in a corner, surrounded by several people, betting on who would win, and so on and so forth. Hermione looked really into the book, so she decided to leave her alone and go over to see how Harry was faring against Ron.

As she neared, a chorus of both groans and cheers echoed around as Ron's knight slaughtered Harry's queen. A bunch of merchandise exchanged hands, and Harry began to rub his temples. Ron sat back with a smug grin, like he knew Harry couldn't beat him. LJ fought her way to Harry. She studied the board and whispered something in his ear. Harry looked at the board, grinned, and moved his bishop over and hit the knight. Ron's mouth dropped open and he started to splutter.

"But-but-but-but-but-but...BUT!"

"You are aware that you sound like a boat, right?" said LJ laughing.

"That's cheating!" Ron said, turning slightly red. "Interference!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You whispered something in his ear!"

"Just a touch of helpful advice."

Ron looked confused for a few seconds. "Cheating!"

But they didn't have any more time to argue over the values of helpful advice or cheating, for at that moment, Lauren descended. She was wearing the purple skirt, and the red tank top, but she had extremely gone over the edge with sparkles and jewels. The skirt was covered in silver sparkles, and the neckline of the tank-top was outlined with red and gold and silver and purple hanging beads. Upon her feet were silver high-heels and her hair was elaborately done with diamonds encircling a bun. Curls hung down into her face. Her eyelids were covered with sparkly purple eyeshadow and her lipstick was also purple. She wore large silver hoop earrings with red and purple gems.

"Oh boy..." LJ murmured, rolling her eyes.

"What's the occasion?" Lee Thomas yelled. Fred and George started to whistle and several girls giggled out of embarrassment.

"Doth there needth to be-th an occasion? I felt-th that I needed to be as beautiful as possible, for my knight in shining armor might come!" She struck an extremely dreamy pose. There was dead silence.

"English!" said LJ, glaring at her.

"I wath speaking in the good king's noble tongue, knave."

LJ gave her a look, and went, "Oh no you didn't!"

"I believeth I did-th."

"Modern English!"

Lauren sighed. "You spoil all my fun!"

"Somebody has to be the D.D."

"D.D?" Lauren asked, blankly.

"Designated Driver! Man!"

Hermione giggled in a corner as Harry laughed and Ron continued spluttering. Lauren twirled, showing off the sparkles of her dress.

"Oh-h, I cannot wait! This gonna be so cool! I hope the Goblet of Fire chooses me!"

"I hope so too..." muttered LJ, following her out of the common room.

* * *

_15 minutes later in the Great Hall..._

* * *

People gathered in the Great Hall, chatting and laughing. Many sat in groups, as in, Durmstrang in one section, Beauxbatons in another, and Hogwarts students crowded one side of the Hall, as if they were all at a middle school dance and separated by social standings. LJ sighed, looking for Lauren in the crowd. 

"I don't get it, she said she'd only be a minute." she muttered, glancing around again. Harry, Ron and Hermione all gathered near her and sat in one of the only open areas.

"I'm sure she'll be here." said Hermione calmly. "It's not like her to miss this."

Just then, Lauren came in, glittering in the flames of the Goblet of Fire. Several boys heads followed her as she made her way across the floor to her friends. Even Fleur cast her a glance, admiring the outfit. Lauren sat with her friends. LJ noticed that she was blushing.

"Why did you stay behind?"

"Oh! I just...met with a friend." said Lauren quickly, blsuhing even deeper.

"Hmm-m. Interesting. Does this friend so happen to be...male?"

Lauren gave a slight jump and didn't answer. LJ started to prod her.

"Com'n...you can tell me...com'n. I'm your BFF. You can tell me. Is it, is it, is it? Com'n...please?"

"That info is F.M.E.O." said Lauren, twisting her head and not looking at LJ.

"F.M.E.O?" asked Ron, confused.

"For, My, Ears, Only." Lauren snapped, as Dumbledore stood in front of everyone. Everyone fell silent. Dumbledore made a quick speech, then he getnly touched the Triwizard Cup. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the flames turned red...a deep red. It spat a piece of parchment into the air. Dumbledore caught it so fast that nobody saw it.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is...Victor Krum!" They cheered and Victor came up. Lauren and LJ clapped politely. Everyone clapped and cheered as Victor disappeared into the room where they were to wait.

The Goblet turned red again. Another sheft of parchment, expertly folded into a fanwas shot into the air.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is...Fluer Delacour!" Squeals, screams and cheers erupted from the Beauxbatons group. But, a few girls threw their heads down and sobbed. She too vanished the same way as Krum.

The Goblet of Fire was red once more. A purple piece of paper shot up into the air. Lauren gaspedand went pale. She quickly grabbed a water bottle from besideher and gulped down it's contents.

"The Champion and Representitiveof the American schools is...Lauren Opal!" Lauren and LJ both leapt up at the same time.

"YES!" they screamed, they hugged each other, jumping up and down with sheer joy and relief. Lauren skipped up to Dumbledore and shook his hand so hard that it almost came off. She then skipped off to the room, singing a popularsong from a musical. (starting in the middle of course)

"_And yes indeed...  
You will be...  
Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!"_

LJ suddenly burst out with the next verse.

"_I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce...Oo!"_

Lauren stopped and turned around, a slight smile on her face. LJ paused and gave her...the look. Lauren shrugged and continued.

"_I'll show you what shoes to wear,  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts  
To be popular!  
I'll help you be popular!"_

Then she paused. The Hall was silent, even the Goblet wasn't spitting out the next name. LJ took advantage of the situation.

"_You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know,  
So let's start,  
Cause you've got an awf 'lly long way to go-o-o!"_

They finished up the song with a resounding duet.

"_La, la, la, la-a-a-a!  
You'll be popular.  
Just not quite as popular  
As me-e-e-e-e-e-e!"_

-Dead silence in the Great Hall-

"Oh-h...not again." thought LJ. "Why can't I do something without making a complete fool of myself?" Then...the applause started small, but rose in an echoing explosion of noise that made LJ blush and Lauren to giggle, before she vanished down to the room.

* * *

Okay, gonna leave ya with another cliff-hanger. Gosh...I'm so evil... 


	12. You Have the Sight!

Thanks for reading all!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter...

* * *

"I just don't believe it!" shouted Lavender as the girls walked to their Divination class. "Harry is a _fifth_ Triwizard person? That is just not _fair_! Poor Cedric!" 

"Shut up,Lavender." muttered LJ, shifting her books onto her other shoulder. She was starting to get sick of the continuous prattle about Cedric.

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?" LJ's wand was almost poking Lavender in the nose.

"No magic in the hallways!" Lavender squeaked, ducking swiftly.

"When has anyone paid attention to that rule?" Lauren said, swiftly scanning the notes for the ways to read tea-leaves. "Omigod, LJ, I think I'm gonna fail!"

"You can't! What did we stay up till midnight for?"

"You didn't have to stay up and help me study!" Lauren said, skipping ahead and turning around and looking at them while walking backwards, reciting the symbols of a healthy life.

"You practically dragged me down to the common room. I had no say in the matter!" snapped LJ.

There was a pause. "You could have fought!" Lauren said, re-joining them and crumpling the notes in her hand from nervousness.

"Violence is not the answer, my friend." LJ said, looking like some-sort of holy person.

"Stupid catch-phrase!" Lauren said, leaping unto the stair case that lead to Professor Trelawny's classroom.

"Only stupid when used against you," LJ retorted.

"Nyah!"

"Nyah!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up, and stared at them. Hermione looked amused, Harry looked bemused, and Ron was in his usual annoyance mode.

"I didn't know that Peeves could possess people." he remarked.

"Peeves doesn't possess people!" bellowed three voices. One was LJ's, one was Lauren's and the third surprisingly was Peeves. He sat, well, hovered above their heads pouting.

"That is below even me." he said, zooming off in a huffy sort of way. LJ shook her head as Lauren continued to argue and moan about not being able to pass the test. LJ started to zone out...

"Why are we even taking this course?"Lauren moaned, as the door magically sprang open, and they started to file through. On the tables sat glass balls. "Aw-w-w, no. Crystal balls! I suck at this!"

"You're the one who suggested it." said LJ, sitting down on a pouf, and getting out the latest volume of "Shaman King". She started reading, unaware that Professor Trelawny started to read over her shoulder.

"Oh, don't do that yet dear." said Trelawny as LJ started to turn the page. LJ jumped a foot and Trelawny glided away, non-plussed. Lauren laughed at her, as she sheepishly put it back in her bag.

"Good afternoon class." began Professor Trelawny, in her normal mystical drone. "Today's exams will be about crystal balls. You shall practice with the balls in front of you, and when fifteen minutes are up, the balls will vanish. You shall come up to me, one by one, and tell me what you see in mine."

A chorus of groans echoed in the dimly lit chamber, and Lauren slumped down on the table. LJ just stared at the crystal ball, willing herself not to see anything in it. For, of late, she had been seeing shapes and hearing noises when she looked at crystal balls. Lauren was staring intently at the ball.

"See anything?" asked Lauren, panicking.

LJ gave a tiny groan. For, as Lauren had said those words, she had seen something. She didn't know what, it looked like a lizard. What did that have to do with anything? Fifteen minutes passed in this way, Lauren staring at the ball, then asked LJ if she saw anything, then LJ would see something, then the pattern would start all over again.

Suddenly, the crystal balls disappeared, causing Lauren to shriek with panic. "I didn't see a thing!" she cried. "I just know I'm gonna fail!"

"Make stuff up..." muttered Ron from the neighboring table. "That's how Harry and I get through this class."

"That's a good idea..." murmured Lauren. Then, she hit herself on the head. "No! No, danger zone! Danger zone! Do not go there!"

LJ rolled her eyes, then patted Lauren on the arm. "You'll get through it." she said, comfortingly. Lauren gasped for breath, then rubbed her hands together.

"I'm getting dry, I'm getting dry." she muttered, reaching into her bag for her special hand-cream. She couldn't find it. She searched even deeper into her bag. It wasn't there. She even checked the pockets. "LJ, do you know where my special cream is?"

"No, but I have a bottle of water, if that will help."

"Yeah," Lauren nodded. LJ gave her the water and the crisis was averted.

"Lauren Opal?" called Professor Trelawny. Lauren gave a small shriek, then shamefaced, made her way to the Professor. Suddenly, LJ gave a cry of pain, clasping her head and falling to the ground, writhing in pain.

"LJ!" screamed Lauren, leaping to her friend's side. "LJ?" she shook her shoulder, but LJ didn't respond, she just writhed and screamed. Her fingernails were clasped so tightly that they broke her skin, mixing her blood with her tears.

Professor Trelawny quickly swept everyone aside, and tried to help, but LJ didn't respond to anything, not to calling, not to pleas, not to jinxes, or to anything. Lauren began crying.

"Fetch the Headmaster!" cried Professor Trelawny, pointing to Harry and Ron. They vanished down the stairs, LJ's screams following them. Professor Trelawny then ordered that the class was dismissed for the day.

Lauren stared at the face of her bestest best friend, wondering what was causing her such pain and anguish.

* * *

_LJ plummeted through darkness, screaming with the fear of falling and the fear of what she would see next. She landed on a floor, and looking up, she saw a man hunched over a bundle on a chair._

_"It's just a few more weeks of this, my Lord. Soon, you shall have a body back..."_

_"Enough!" hissed the bundle, sending the man cowering into a corner. "I know that it will take many more months...Don't try it..."_

_"I'm sorry my Lord. Forgive me..."_

_"I do not!" A blast of light emitted from the bundle, consuming the man, making him scream with pain and fright. LJ screamed too, and continued to scream as the scene folded before her eyes and she was flying upwards..._

* * *

With another, even louder scream, LJ sat bolt upright, causing Trelawny and Lauren to scream too. 

"LJ!" screamed Lauren, throwing herself on her, hugging her hard.

"Where is he?" shouted LJ, throwing off Lauren. "Where's that man? That bundle that was torcuring him? What-where-gah...?"

For Professor Trelawny had silenced her. "You saw something...?"

"Yes..." LJ replied, spooked.

"My dear...my dear...you have the Sight!"

* * *

I know, I know, short, but I like this chapter. 


	13. Flashback

I've-Got-a-Jar-of-Dirt, I want to apologize. I'm sorry if my story did not met your standards. Believe me, I know that my girls are a little Mary-Sueish. I'm really sorry that I could not entertain you. Forgive me in this story. This is my one story that a friend and I co-write and we go slightly crazy...

* * *

Dedicated to my friends that put up with my insanity.

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing that I could ever claim...

* * *

"My dear, please tell us exactly what you saw." said Professor Trelawny, looking at LJ with her giant coke-bottle glasses, which magnified her already huge eyes a hundred times. LJ remained silent, her eyes downcast. This was reminding her of all those f-ing reporters that constantly bugged her family. She didn't want to look up and see hundreds of eyes staring at her. The teachers and Professor Dumbledore and half the student body were all gathered around the tower classroom, wanting to know if it was true. 

"Come now dear. Don't be shy." said Professor Trelawny, smiling in what she hoped was benevolent. LJ glared at her, flashbacks of reporters pretending they were her friends coming and going.

"I don't have to if I don't want to." said LJ quietly. Madame Promfrey was fussing all about her, spreading a salve on her face and bandaging it.

"But-!" Trelawny started, only to be silenced by Dumbleodre.

"She has had a rough day Professor. Leave her be." He placed a hand on LJ's shoulder, and she looked up at him gratefully.

Lauren looked at her friend._ What had she seen?_ She wouldn't speak of it, and she didn't seem like she was going to any time soon. Slowly, the classroom emptied, leaving only Madame Promfrey, Dumbledore, Trelawny, Lauren and LJ. Trelawny kept looking at LJ like she was a big slice of chocolate cake. LJ kept her gaze averted from everyone.

Dumbledore sat across from her, and smiled. "Now, if you would like to tell me what happened, I'm sure that I would be able to help you."

"Um, I would Dumbledore, but..." LJ pointed over Dumbleodre's shoulder, at Trelawny who was flitting about his shoulder like a giant moth. Dumbledore gave her a look, and she went down the staircase

She took a deep breath. She hated being the one that the attention was directed at. She scratched her neck. She hated talking about things. Suddenly, Lauren sat down in front of her, and gave her a famous glare. It was the You'd-Better-Start-Talking. She smiled ruefully, and started to explain. She was done very soon, and she sat still.

Dumbledore remained seated across from her, and peered off into space, thinking. Lauren bit her lip. Did he think that LJ was imagining things? He linked his fingers and placed them underneath his chin. He finally looked into LJ's eyes and she was relieved by the wisdom that she saw swimming there. He gave a brief, moth-like smile.

"I do not believe that you are making things up, nor are just driven by fear that some things that have happened in the past several months. This is a real vision. You, Lauren Johnson, are a true Seer."

* * *

"I really can't believe it." said Lauren, sitting on her bed, watching LJ take off her bandages. LJ felt for scabs, but didn't feel any. She sighed with relief. She hated scabs, always had to pick them off. 

"Yeah, Madame Promfrey sure knows her stuff." replied LJ, tossing the bandages into the garbage.

"I wasn't talking about that!" snapped Lauren, throwing a small cylinder pillow at LJ. When LJ caught it, she remembered that it had once been hers. A smile crossed her face as she remembered how she and Lauren met, one fateful summer when LJ had been 7 and Lauren was 8. She looked up at Lauren and grinned.

"What?" said Lauren, slightly worried at the expression on LJ's face.

"Do you remember how we met?" she asked, tossing the pillow back. Lauren caught it and her expression melted at it's silky touch.

"Yes." Lauren whispered. "It was the best summer of my life."

"Even better than the time we went to New York for our 12th birthdays?" asked LJ, staring at the pillow along with Lauren.

"It was summer camp. I remember we met at Orientation..." They both became glassy-eyed.

* * *

_Double Flashback!!

* * *

_"Good-bye, Lauren." said Mr. Jameson, shaking his only daughter's hand. "You'll enjoy this camp. I did when I was your age." LJ only glared at him. She could barely believe that her father was dumping her in this..this...glorified Muggle battle ground. He gave her a curt nod, and vanished into his fancy Italian sports car. 

LJ sat down her giant duffel bag stuffed with all of her clothes and her sheets and quilt, a business quilt-gift from China. She glared around her at all of the nature. She had never been so close to it. It irritated her. Too dirty. She glared at the families parting around her. They were far more affectionate than her father had been. She glared about her, and hated everything that this camp stood for.

"Stupid Muggle camp..." she muttered, low enough so no Muggles could hear.

"I'm sorry. I must'va heard ya wrong. Did ya say 'Muggle'?" asked a voice from above. LJ's head whipped up and she saw a girl up in the branches of a tree, spreading it's leafy boughs in all directions. The girl in question was hanging upside down from a branch like a monkey. She had honey-colored hair with naturally blond highlights looking like gold streaming down. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a green shirt which contrasted wonderfully with her blue eyes.

"Uh...No." replied LJ, rather astonished that someone could hang upside down like that for so long without falling.

"I'm Lauren!" the girl called down. "I'll be down in a second!" She let go and dropped to the ground, landing, slipping and falling on her butt. She laughed quite merrily. "I'm such a klutz!" she said laughing. LJ just stared at her. Lauren suddenly tilted her head and looked in the direction of the main lodge. "Uh-oh, Mom's just seen me. Now I'm in for it. See ya later!" she called, dashing off.

LJ sat there, quite stunned. There was only one word to describe her...bizarre.

It was two hours later that she actually got assigned a cabin. She jerked a wheel-barrow away from a helper and loaded up her way-too-big-for-two-weekends-bag and hauled it to Cabin 13. As soon as she entered, a couple things hit her eyes. White walls, bare bunk-beds and Lauren. Lauren was spreading out a purple sleeping bag that looked like it needed darning. She was talking to two of the other girls in their cabin and seemed to be having fun.

She yanked her bag out and lugged it to the center of the floor. She looked around at all of the bunks. All of the tops were taken. She marched over to Lauren's bunk-bed and looked up at her.

"I want the top." she demanded, her eyes cold. Lauren looked at her with surprise. She already had her sleeping bag and pillow there. Plus she had already placed pictures of the ocean on her wall. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and looked down at LJ from the top her her bunk. This girl obviously didn't know the unwritten camp rules. "If a camper already had their things on a bunk, you don't claim that bunk."

"You want the top?" she asked, as if trying to get it clear. LJ nodded curtly. "Um, sorry, no." LJ's mouth fell open. She had never been refused before. She opened her mouth to retort, when one of the counselors swooped in and in a manner most convincing, got LJ to take the bottom bunk without too much fuss.

All too soon, it was time to go to get assigned skills. Lauren skipped ahead with Julie and Jessica from the other bunks. They had already formed a little club and LJ looked after her with a combination of jealousy and distaste. As the rest of the Children's Camp gathered, LJ drifted off, reading the signs of the skills. Sailing, canoeing, ceramics, crafts, interpretive dance, sign language, and at least a dozen others. They were allowed to choose six.

Lauren was so excited that she had already made friends with Julie and Jessica and that they could laugh together. They all had similar interests. But as they signed up for skills, she noticed that they didn't share everything. Like when she wanted to do archery and sailing, they wanted to do interpretive dance. So they went their own ways, smiling. Lauren eventually got archery, sailing, canoeing, crafts, nature, and ropes course.

Then they had to go to dinner. LJ was horrified by the amount of hot dogs, french fries, and Oreo brownies, but most of the kids dug in with relish. LJ watched Lauren load her hot-dog down with mustard and pickle relish. LJ quickly got herself some salad with low-fat dressing. When she sat back down, an annoying kid named Sean leaned across the table.

"Why ya eatin' veggies?" he asked, spewing bits of bun all over the place. Looking as distanced as her 7-year-old face could manage, she sniffed haughtily like her mother had taught her.

"It is none of your concern." she said icily, spearing a cucumber on her fork. She reached for the water pitcher, but it was empty. She looked about, but none of the others had cups out except Lauren. She glared at her, but before she could say anything, Lauren grabbed the pitcher and offered to get more water, but there was plenty of lemonade on the table. As she walked away, LJ noticed the skin on Lauren's hands had started to peel.

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, LJ crept over to Lauren's bunk and shook her awake.

"What..?" Lauren sleep-mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep..."

"You're a Water-Nymph." said LJ, trying not to sound too jealous. Lauren sat bolt upright.

"How'd you know?" she demanded, fear in her voice.

"Your hand started peeling at dinner. My tutor-"-here she made sure that Lauren knew that she was better educated than her-"-made me study all of the species of the world that still communicate with wizards and how to recognize the more human ones."

"Wow, no-body's ever noticed that I'm a Water-Nymph before." Lauren said, smiling nicely. LJ was puzzled. Most girls reacted differently. She had to know this girl more and more in order to destroy her. And that did not happen. The more and more time she spent with her, the more she realized that Lauren filled in a gap in her life.

Lauren really didn't care that LJ had more money than she, or that she wasn't as educated as her. Lauren made LJ take a look about her and see that there was more to life than living up to a family name. At the end of the three weeks, LJ realized that she couldn't bear to part from Lauren. They were suddenly the best of friends. LJ gave Lauren a silk pillow from her bed set, and Lauren gave her a necklace made from hemp and glass beads.

After they left camp, they stayed in touch and spent nearly every weekend together. LJ realized that Lauren was her muse. Lauren knew that LJ must've been a sister of hers at some point of her life. They were inseperabe for all these years.


End file.
